


Training for the Family Business

by sixgunbrothers



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, brother touching, wincestigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixgunbrothers/pseuds/sixgunbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Adam out for some gun training, Dean needs a little convincing that this is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training for the Family Business

Dean was pissed. He sat behind the wheel of the impala and blared Led Zeppelin while Sam taught Adam how to shoot straight. He was careful with him, like Dean was with Sam. Standing behind him to help him grip the gun right. Sam's gun. Sam's hips shifting, Adam pressing back into him. Dean just glared at them, watching Sam run his hands down Adam's sides, fingers digging into his hips.

A slow smirk began to cross Sam's lips, his cock hardening as he breathed in Adam's ear, "just like that, sweetheart, now squeeze the trigger." The report was loud and Adam snapped back slightly from the recoil, ass grinding into Sam. "Good boy, baby brother. Now, strip." He watched as Adam laid the gun back in their bag, biting his bottom lip as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from his jeans. Sam cocked his head up, eyebrows raising as he took in the sight and palmed his erection through his jeans. Once Adam was totally naked, Sam smiled again. "Stroke, nice and slow. And don't move."

Adam watched Sam back up and turn toward the car. He could see Dean behind the wheel, flush and panting. Sam crawled across the seat on his hands and knees, looking up at Dean through his lashes. His voice was low and soft as he helped Dean free his straining cock from his jeans, "look how good he is for me. How perfect his is for us." Dean groaned, feeling Sam's hot mouth slip around him. He fisted his brother's hair and tried not to buck up too hard into his mouth while he watched Adam. He'd backed up some, leaning against the hay bale he'd been shooting at. He stroked himself slowly, chest heaving, eye's locked on Dean's. Adam couldn't hold it back, he finally sped up and held Dean's gaze still, coming hard in white spurts, painting his belly and chest. And Dean came as Sam hollowed out his cheeks and tugged at his balls, moaning. 

Sam pressed his lips, slick with spit and come, to Dean's. "Huh," he huffed, "he moved. We'll have to break him of that, he has to learn to listen."

Dean collapsed back into the seat, "fuck, he is perfect, Sammy."

Adam felt the predatory stares of his older brothers, excited and only somewhat concerned. This was the family business, after all.


End file.
